fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatic Pretty Cure!
Aquatic Pretty Cure! '''is Techieberry38's third fanseries. NOTE: The names Aquatic Pretty Cure!, Confectionary Pretty Cure! and Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure are written last name first, as it is in the canonical Pretty Cure Wiki. When writing movies or crossovers please keep the names like this. Curenatsuki's all stars movie is the one exception. Plot In the Splash Valley, a world full of vast, unpolluted oceans teeming with plant and animal life, a celebration is being planned to mark the 1st birthday of the youngest daughter (Marina) in one of the royal family clans in the world. Everyone's excited, well everyone that is except for Lord Slick, the sinister brother of the lucky clan's queen. To finally plot his revenge against the whole Splash Valley, he would kidnap Marine and say to her mom, the Pearl Queen that if she didn't relinquish her throne to him he would pollute and destroy Splash Valley by pouring an evil Depression Goo into the oceans. To save her daughter, the Pearl Queen sent Marina to Earth in a little case, along with 4 Ocean Amulets and her second youngest son, Trident to care for her and find someone to become the legendary Precure to save the Splash Valley. Will her plan work? Characters Pretty Cure '''Daishi Hamako/ Cure Dolphin Hamako is the leader of the group and is an athlete like no other girl in her class. Unlike most girls in her school, who spend their nearly all their time on being the prettiest, most popular girl and getting a date, she works hard on being the best basketball player she can be while keeping grades up. She is the cure of perserverance and is the first to transform along with her best friend, Misoka. Anami Misoka/ Cure Seashell ''' Misoka is an artsy girl with a love to weave. She also doesn't really care about being incredibly fashionable or being the girlfriend of an atheletic boy. Her dream is to become a master weaver and maybe even start a weaving business. Being the cure of courage, she never really has things like stage fright, but still has insecurites on the inside. Misoka also has a big appetite and is the eater of the group rather than Hamako. '''Hosokawa Chika/ Cure Turtle The brains of the group, Chika does exceptionally well in subjects such as history and math. Popularity is not her first priority and being part of the most wonderful couple in the school is not her idea of bliss.She is the cure of philosophy, so it makes sense she thinks a lot before she acts. Kasamatsu Umiko/ Cure Tidal ' '''Being the daughter of two famous chefs, Umiko's parents never really have time for her but have sent her to live with her uncle. Umiko is quiet, polite and is a great cook. She is the cure of serenity and can't stand heavy metal music. Other '''Mr. Isozaki' Chika and Hamako's teacher. Comical, yet can keep a class in order. Ms. Koiso Umiko and Misoka's teacher, who teaches the other 2nd year class. Will read manga in class, but still teaches decently. Daishi Torao Hamako and Ozuru's dad. Seems to know everything there is to know about jazz music, from musicians to its history to song names. Daishi Haya Hamako and Ozuru's mom. Teaches karate. Daishi Ozuru Hamako's older brother. He and his sister fight like mad and no one can do anything about it. Anami Hideo Misoka's dad. Is a sports fanatic Anami Hisako Misoka's mom. Can dance for hours without stopping. Hosokawa Kenji Chika's dad. Can grill a mean steak. Hosokawa Kichi Chika's mom. Taught Chika to sew. Hosokawa Masa Chika's sister, who is in kindergarten. Kasamatsu Masato Umiko's dad, who used to be a gymnast as a teenager. Kasamatsu Aki Umiko's mom, who is a hygiene freak. Villains TBA Category:Fan Series Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Aquatic Pretty Cure!